


Of Eagles and Their (Sick) House Leader

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Timeskip, Sickfic, black eagles - Freeform, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Black Eagles, Pre-Timeskip, slight Spoilers. Due to her twin Crests that none know of Edelgard starts feeling quite lethargic during the day. All the Eagles advice her to rest, but she stubbornly refuses and continues the day. But when she collapses and has conditions akin to organ failure all the Black Eagles are in panic. Unconscious and at the infirmary each Eagle visits their fallen leader to showcase their care.Edelgard really is unaware that there are those that truly care about her.Edelgard and Black Eagles bonding fic, one-shot.





	Of Eagles and Their (Sick) House Leader

Of Eagles and Their (Sick) House Leader

**A/N: The Black Eagles were my first team, and the one in which I wrote the most headcanons about them, thus they are extremely special to me. Have some Edelgard and Black Eagles Bonding.**

* * *

Edelgard felt strangely lethargic. 

Not that couldn’t get sick, but today she felt completely disoriented and off. Currently in class whatever the professor was explaining or clarifying sounded muffled against her ears. Her mind felt blank, unable to process the writing on the blackboard. A pain started to tug at her chest, as if something was ready to tear through her sternum. She felt groggy, drunken even. The future emperor could not recall ever feeling this terrible.

Whilst she could barely concentrate she could feel Hubert’s prying yellow eyes upon her. She glanced over at him with a silencing glare, informing him to back off and not pester her. Whether he decided to comply or not she did not have enough time to see for herself. To make sure he would not disturb her she wrote down some notes to showcase that she was fine. There was no need to cause a hassle: she was sick, and she’d be fine in no time.

She couldn’t afford to be a burden.

* * *

Why did he have to clean the library? Just because Linhardt is an avid admirer of books and research did not mean he enjoyed cleaning the library. It halted his time, time that could be used to research or, better yet, nap. He couldn’t believe he was grateful for this but at least Caspar was ardently keen to lend a hand. The mint haired boy mentioned something about helping scrawny Linhardt with the task. If that was meant to offend or motivate him the blunt sleeper cared not and nonchalantly tidied up here and there. On top of that Edelgard also came by and, noticing his ‘laziness’, decided to assist.

Regarding the overbearing motherly house leader… There was something quite off about her. Linhardt may not be the most perceptive man but he noticed straight away that Edelgard was not herself. First off she did not scold or admonish him. She _always_does so whenever she sees him slacking off. Secondly there were dark circles under her eyes. Sure she has had them before, but not to go with bloodshot eyes. Even her poise, usually standing straight and looking proud with steely eyes, appeared crooked. 

“Having trouble carrying those books, Edelgard?” 

Linhardt watched as the house leader practically threw down her pile of books into a shelf slot. Edelgard then clutched her knees and breathed in and out as if she had run around the monastery. Linhardt noticed how Caspar cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her as he held his stack of books. Once Caspar placed his books away he went over to Edelgard where he laid a hand on her back. There was a visible and violent flinch from the heir, which made Caspar retract his hand in alarm. She glanced over her shoulder at the boy. 

“I am just… a little tired today…” Edelgard uttered through her pants. She then stood up and brushed her clothes. “I didn’t have the best night.” 

“I’ll say; you look quite sick,” Linhardt spoke. As a man who doesn’t beat around the bush he went straight to the point. “You shouldn’t be carrying heavy stuff around in your condition.”

Caspar’s eyes lit up in flabbergast towards the white haired girl. “Wait, you’re unwell? Why didn’t you say so!?”

Edelgard shook her head and waved her hand dismissively at the boys’ claims. “I am just lethargic, nothing more.” 

“That’s a lie,” Linhardt said bluntly, unfazed by her trenchant glare. He rolled his navy eyes at her petulant expression. “Regardless if you’re ‘only lethargic’ you still ought to leave the physical labour to others.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem for me, really!” Caspar chimed with an encouraging grin at Edelgard. “You just go get some rest! If you need I can carry you-” 

A cough interrupted Caspar’s ramblings. Linhardt pursed his lips as he watched Edelgard devolve into a light coughing fit. He and Caspar glanced at each other, where Caspar eyed the green haired man nervously and with uncertainty. Once she recovered she assured Caspar that she can manage on her own. 

“I suppose you two can handle it,” Edelgard decreed with a sigh of defeat. She shot a deadpan expression to Linhardt. “You will assist Caspar with tidying up the library.” 

With that said the house leader left the two boys. Once she left Caspar turned to the taller boy with a worried look. “Do you think she’ll be fine?”

Linhardt let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head in disbelief. Honestly that girl was too proud to admit to being ill. Knowing her she won’t be seeking rest, but rather out training or studying. She really was too pig-headed for her own good…

* * *

Ferdinand was quite proud of his skills, if he does say so himself. Training with Petra has allowed him to learn of foreign techniques that would greatly benefit him as future prime minister. It also allowed him to bond with the princess of Brigid. Learning such techniques from not only a foreign princess but also a hunter would give him the edge over Edelgard. It is a nobleman’s duty to acquaint with all, and a friend’s duty to deepen their bond! 

Orange eyes caught sight of his rival. He halted his sparring with Petra, who also took notice of Edelgard. On closer inspection the future heir appeared groggy, yet she did not seem bothered with her condition. Thus she must be here, and well enough, for a spar! How perfect: there were never any opportunities for the two to engage in a duel! 

“Are you feel… uh, feeling unwell, Lady Edelgard?” Petra inquired, beating Ferdinand to questioning Edelgard.

Said white haired girl came to a halt and shot a light, albeit weak-looking, smile towards the younger girl. “I did not have a good night, although that won’t stop me from training.”

“As expected of my rival!” Ferdinand boasted with a grin. He ignored her grumbles of displeasure. “I’ve been learning quite a lot of Brigid techniques from Petra. I doubt you’ll be able to hold against me!”

Edelgard huffed at that statement (or was it because she was groggy?). Lilac eyes glanced between the orange haired man and purple haired girl. Ferdinand raised his eyebrows in challenge, daring her to spar with him. Beside him Petra continued to eye Edelgard worriedly with soft brown eyes and an apprehensive frown. There was no need for her to worry; sure, Edelgard looked tired but she appeared willing to train! If she was seriously unwell then she would kindly decline and retire to her room to sleep. After all she is his rival of equal class, thus she is as smart as him and thence would know when enough is enough. 

“I will train against the two of you: it is important for me to gauge as your house leader as to how the two of you work together.” Edelgard clarified with that solemn air of hers. 

Oh so she thought she could take the two of them? How arrogant! But he supposed it would allow Petra to gauge his newfound Brigid moves.

“Are you sure? You really not looking well,” Petra insisted. 

Without a word Edelgard went over to fetch a training axe. For a moment she lingered on the spot. She pressed herself against the pillar and let out a few breathy coughs. Ferdinand’s cock-sure composure faltered for a bit, only for it to reignite when Edelgard came over with weapon ready. Petra, on the other hand, still appeared reluctant to spar with her house leader. With a few twirls of his training lance to hype himself up Ferdinand smirked confidently towards his rival. Edelgard pressed her heels against the pavement and raised her axe close to her person.

“I, Ferdinand von Aegir, with Petra McNairy, shall defeat you Edelgard von Hresvelg!” Ferdinand decreed with utmost certainty that any person would believe him. 

Before Edelgard could bark out he lunged with his lance. In the nick of time Edelgard blocked the tip of the weapon and, using her momentum, swung to strike him. But Petra leapt in and shielded Ferdinand from the blow. After a quick ‘thank you’ from Ferdinand the boy then slipped by Petra and jabbed his lance. On impact Edelgard let out a breathless gasp. She bent forward and went into a violent coughing fit. Ferdinand halted his next attack to watch his rival with wide-eyed incredulous shock and worry. He looked over at Petra who eyed him with equal bafflement. His jab shouldn’t have enacted such a violent reaction. Yes Edelgard is tired, but she has never reacted so terribly when she practiced as an exhausted person. 

Before he could check on her she charged at him with axe raised. Yet her movement was sluggish, and simply stepping aside allowed him to dodge her strike. Eyeing her he noticed how she nearly toppled over and dropped her axe. It was like he was up against a drunkard. She was in no condition to fight. As a noble, and a decent human being, he had to stop the fight. 

“Edelgard you’re in no condition to spar,” Ferdinand spoke knowingly, in which Petra chimed in agreement. “You should rest-”

Edelgard listlessly turned around and insisted, rather weakly, “I am fine. Let us-”

Her rebuttal was cut short as she once more started a coughing fit. Petra rushed up to her to offer support, only to come to a halt when Edelgard raised a hand to distance her. Ferdinand dropped his lance, went over pick up a jug of water, approached Petra’s side, and offered it to Edelgard. As the heir reached out for the jug she retracted her hand to let out one final cough. Lilac eyes widened in a mixture of horror and concern as they stared at the back of her hand. Ferdinand and Petra tried to catch a glimpse as to what made Edelgard grow pallor, only for her to shove the two aside and rush out the training grounds. Petra called out to the future emperor, yet it was clear to both her and Ferdinand that Edelgard ignored them. Ferdinand simply stood where he was, uncertain as to how his rival was faring. If she is like him, being his rival, she would go to Manuela to get treated. 

But this is Edelgard… and if there is one thing everyone can agree with him regarding how he is better than her it is when he knows defeat…

* * *

Dorothea smiled warmly towards Edelgard as the princess joined her for the usual ‘go to Bernadetta’s room to help her with study as she is a recluse’ part of the day. Edelgard carried a tray with a jug of water and some food, uttering how Bernadetta may not be eating enough or staying hydrated when she stayed in her room. A hearty giggle echoed from the former songstress. Who would have ever thought that stoic-looking Edelgard was so motherly?

“Did you stay up last night to do your essay that’s not due until two weeks?” Dorothea inquired as she took notice of the black circles under Edelgard’s eyes. “That’s very much like you, Edie.”

A snort escaped Edelgard as the two came to Bernadetta’s dorm. There Edelgard knocked on the door. A startled yelp from inside confirmed that the shortest Eagle was, no surprisingly, in her dorm.

“I brought some food and water for you Bernadetta. It is important to stay full and hydrated,” Edelgard spoke into the door. “Dorothea and I are here to catch you up on the lesson you missed... as per usual…” Dorothea grinned at the last part of the sentence being grumbled.

“Forgive m-me for burdening you Lady Edelgard and Dorothea…! I swear I’ll… I’ll attend the next lesson!” Bernadetta meekly called out. 

With a click the door opened, where Bernadetta peaked through to silently usher her fellow Eagles in. When Edelgard took a step forward she swayed a bit backwards. Dorothea gently pushed the white haired girl back up, who uttered her gratitude as she entered the dorm with the former songstress following behind. Edelgard must be more tired than Dorothea expected. After helping Bernie Dorothea will be sure to drag Edie to her dorm to get some sleep. 

Bernadetta took the tray and placed it on the floor where Edelgard and Dorothea sat down to start the lesson. The skittish girl brought some papers and quills for herself and the two others to write down notes and diagrams.

“Um are you sure you want to be recounting the lesson, Edelgard? You don’t look too well,” Bernadetta spoke.

“I am simply groggy, nothing more,” Edelgard assured, her eyes drooping here and there. Dorothea handed her a cup of water, which the heir gladly took. “No need to threat more than you already do, Bernadetta.”

“Oh, uh, if you say so…” 

Some time passed as Edelgard instructed Bernadetta on what she had missed this lesson. Throughout the recounting Dorothea started to divert her attention slowly to Edelgard. There were a few mistakes that the future emperor made: spoke gibberish nonsense, messy writing, and repeating herself right after saying something. Many times Dorothea had to chime in to clarify what Edelgard was trying to say and write to the bewildered Bernadetta. In fact she was about to call it a day for her friend until Edelgard decreed that, that was all for today’s lesson. Bernadetta blinked stupidly towards Edelgard; it was clear that she had not understood most of what was recapped. Both girls were eyeing their leader with beseeching expressions to inform her to tire for the day.

“We… we can recap again some… sometime today…” Edelgard slurred, her voice growing hollow.

“Hold on Edie; you _will _be sleeping for the rest of the day,” Dorothea pronounced with furrowed eyebrows. Bernadetta nodded in silent agreement. “Seriously, get some sleep! I’ll go over with Bern again myself.”

Edelgard gave a weak nod and shakily stood up. Dorothea shot up and supported the sack of potatoes that was the heir. She let out a chuckle to lighten the mood. “Alright sleepyhead I’ll help you to your room!”

A series of coughs bellowed from Edelgard’s chest. They increasing became whooping coughs, the kind that felt like talons slicing the insides of one’s throat. Dorothea watched Edelgard with utmost worry as the girl showed no signs of stopping. Bernadetta yelped in alarm when she noticed a bit of blood upon the future emperor’s arm from the coughs. Terror consumed Dorothea and Bernadetta.

“Edelgard?” Dorothea muttered with uncertainty. 

In a blink Edelgard bent forward and vomited red. Blood gushed and created an ominous puddle on the floor. The stench alone was overwhelming. Someone screamed: was it Dorothea or Bernadetta? Then Edelgard swayed back and forth and finally collapsed on the floor.

“_Edelgard!_”

In an instance Dorothea kneeled to attend to her fallen leader. She first checked for a pulse at the neck. Upon feeling how weak it was the usually bubbly brown haired girl grew pallor. Bernadetta scooted over and hummed worriedly as she examined the unconscious heir with shaky grey eyes.

“D-do you know any healing magic?” Bernadetta stammered questioningly as she stared hopefully at Dorothea.

“It won’t help Bern!” Dorothea shouted, wincing at how desperate she sounded and at how she unfairly she snapped at Bernadetta. “We need to take her to Manuela!”

For once Bernadetta showed no reluctance to leave her dorm. Both girls flung Edelgard over their shoulders and pulled her up. Bernadetta fumbled a bit as she tried to open the door. Once opened the two bolted out to head over to Manuela’s office. A few students passing by gasped in horror and some cowered at the sight of a lifeless Edelgard being dragged by two Eagles. With one hand Bernadetta took out a napkin to dab the blood drooling from the unconscious mouth of the future emperor. Dorothea growled as she struggled to shoulder Edelgard with Bernadetta. 

In the distance Dorothea caught the familiar sight of orange and purple hair. Ferdinand and Petra appeared, their expressions of wonder now morphing to unspeakable trepidation upon seeing the unconscious Edelgard. Due to how nervous she was Petra began hoarsely muttering in her own language. 

“What happened to her?” Ferdinand asked as he continued to stare at the future emperor.

“S-she started coughing and vomiting blood and then… and then… s-she collapsed!” Bernadetta explained in a zip-fast tone as she and Dorothea continued dragging Edelgard.

Dorothea turned to Ferdinand and beseeched, “Can you take Edelgard for us, Ferdinand? She needs immediate medical treatment from Manuela!” 

Without a word of acknowledgement Ferdinand took the house leader. A resolute expression ignited across Dorothea’s face. “I’ll gather the rest of the Eagles and meet all of you at the infirmary!”

“I shall being help too!” Petra added and dashed off.

Before Dorothea decided to follow pursuit she looked over at the unconscious house leader. She brushed a few loose strands from her forehead.

“Pull through, Edie.” 

With that said she then made a mad dash to locate the other Eagles. She prayed to the Goddess that Manuela will be able to cure Edelgard. 

* * *

Manuela was having a wonderful day.

A gentleman has requested a date with her tomorrow, and she couldn’t be any more enthralled and enthusiastic. There have only been a few students that needed medical treatment. She had also just finished her last seminar for the day. Nothing could possibly ruin this day-

Someone burst through the door.

Manuela turned to scold for the lack of manners, only for her antagonised mood to shatter instantly. Ferdinand carried a deathly pale and unconscious Edelgard over to an unoccupied bed. Immediately Manuela rushed over to check the girl’s pulse and condition.

“What happened to Edelgard?” She asked as she rested her ear against the heir’s chest to hear her heartbeat.

The jumpy Bernadetta had just arrived by Ferdinand’s side and shakily uttered, “She was coughing and vomiting blood, and then she collapsed!” 

Manuela’s face somehow grew more crestfallen as she regarded Edelgard. This was extremely serious. She hurried for some herbal remedies and equipment by her side to treat the girl. Without turning Manuela ushered Bernadetta to help Edelgard sit up so to take off her tunic and cape. Ferdinand inquired if he should give them privacy, but Manuela told him to stay put. Once the two ladies got the heir into a sitting position the former star proceeded to take off Edelgard’s top. Upon taking it off everyone let out gasps of horror. Bernadetta nearly loosened her hold on the heir due to her petrified fearful reaction. Old and faded scars decorated every part of Edelgard’s torso and arms. Some looked like slice marks and other punctured wounds. Most peculiar to Manuela was how some of the scars appeared surgical, particularly the ones by Edelgard’s wrists. It mattered not; now was time to treat Edelgard’s current condition. 

Some footsteps could be heard rushing madly through the corridor. From the corner of her eye Manuela noticed all the Eagles arrive from the doorway. They instantly came over to crowd around their fallen leader, with Hubert pushing through to the front. There were few startled gasps and plenty of sombre looks from the newly arrived members. Questions were fired, arguments broke out, and everyone was utterly helpless.

“Edelgard? Edelgard, can you hear me!?” Caspar called out as his eyes raked across her lifeless face for any signs of stirring.

“Obviously she cannot you imbecile,” Hubert spat venomously, yet his expression softened soon after as he worriedly regarded his mistress.

“Typical of her to play it tough instead of heading to her room to rest, or in this case to the infirmary,” Linhardt remarked dryly with a disappointed shake of his head.

“For once in your life Linhardt stop being so blunt and careless!” Dorothea retorted with a glare towards him. 

Manuela had enough. She shouted to silence them so she could concentrate. Immediately the Eagles halted their bickering and turned to her with apologetic expressions. With an agitated sigh Manuela resumed her check-up. 

“Talk to me: how was she feeling throughout the day?” She catechised as she checked Edelgard’s temperature. 

Some of the Eagles accidently interrupted one another when they tried to explain. After brief discussions as to who goes first it became clear what order of explanation went first to last. Linhardt spoke of how Edelgard would double down to pant after carrying or lowering piles of books, akin to someone recovering from drowning. Ferdinand recapped how when he landed a blow during sparring that she went into a violent coughing fit. Dorothea concluded that Edelgard had been swaying back and forth, spoke with a slurred voice, and eventually collapsed after coughing and vomiting blood. Hearing these descriptions made Manuela scold towards the unconscious Edelgard. That kid was always keeping her problems to herself. Now it has landed her in the infirmary bay.

“What’s wrong with her, professor?” Caspar inquired when Manuela wrote the final touches of her report.

A pensive frown fell upon Manuela’s features. She contemplated whether she should be honest about the severity of the heir’s condition. “These symptoms are akin to organ failure.”

Once more the Eagles began talking over each other as they fired accusations and questions at her. Dorothea covered her mouth in unspeakable terror, Bernadetta whimpered inquiringly to everyone if their leader would recover; Caspar looked tempted to punch a wall-these were among some of the reactions. Hubert was pale as humanly possible, his hand pressed under his chin as he mused about the condition of his mistress. Manuela narrowed her eyes towards him to try and pry him to say if he knew if Edelgard has some medical problems she kept to herself. But his stern yellow eyes were trenchant as he glanced at her: they spoke that he knew, but he had not expected such a reaction. She opened her mouth to challenge him, but as if the Goddess herself interfered it clamped shut. There was no point in prying with the devout retainer. 

“I need some privacy now so I can work,” Manuela declared. Her expression towards Hubert meant that, that included him too. “Edelgard may be out for a few days.”

“Is there any… anything we can do to help?” Petra inquired solicitously.

Manuela tapped her chin in contemplation. “Starting tomorrow you can visit her-_one at a time_-to check and say a few things. You lot should inform Professor Byleth to write some notes for Edelgard to catch up on academy work when she recovers.”

Everyone seemed extremely content with that. With that declared they all slowly and gradually began to leave the room. Some offered wishes of good luck to their unconscious leader as they left. Once alone Manuela locked the door and turned to face Edelgard. 

Looks like she will have to cancel her date.

* * *

No surprisingly Hubert was the first to visit Edelgard.

His visit was quite brusque. He came to see and inquire her condition, and when his questions were answered he left. Ferdinand was the next to arrive, the usually boastful noble looking guilty. Manuela had a stool for him, and all the other Eagles, to sit beside Edelgard. She was still unconscious, yet her breathing and temperature started to stabilise. From time to time the physician would lightly tilt the smaller girl’s head so she could have sips of water. She had also taken off her iconic ribbons to make it comfortable for her head. During her time checking up on Edelgard she also managed to try to heal some of the faded scars with a spell. Much to her flabbergast it didn’t work. It was as if some unknown weapon(s) made these cuts… 

Ferdinand sat on the stool and regarded his rival with sullen eyes. He nervously brushed his scalp with his fingers. It was quite unlike the shining noble to be so dour.

“Hello Edelgard; I see you are recovering…!” He began, clearly uncertain as to how to properly address her. Then again is there a ‘proper’ response? He bit his lips. “I… I was so oblivious. I should have pushed you and taken you to Manuela. How could I have been so blind!?”

“Stop beating yourself; you’re meant to comfort her not belittle yourself!” Manuela interrupted with a smack of her papers on Ferdinand’s head.

“Ah, okay, okay!” Ferdinand squeaked and rubbed his head. His expression grew resolute. “Anyhow you will recover, after all you are a worthy rival! You always try to prove you are better than me, so you better not die!” 

With that finalised in his Ferdinand-way the orange haired noble left. Manuela rolled her eyes, but a tiny smile found it upon her face. There really is a wonderful soul in that aloof noble. 

Shockingly Bernadetta arrived after Ferdinand. As she entered Manuela noticed the timid girl with a teddy bear clutched to her chest. She uttered a quiet greeting as she sat on the stool. The smallest Eagle gulped nervously and brought the teddy bear closer to her. 

“Um, h-hello Edelgard,” she greeted. An awkward silence followed. Then Bernadetta gently placed the bear by the heir’s side. “Mr. Fluff always makes me feel better when I’m ill. I… I thought that maybe he’ll help you recover…”

Before Manuela could coo the little girl shot up, bowed to her house leader, apologised for disturbing the physician and quickly bolted out the infirmary. Manuela just eyed the door with a dumbstruck expression. There indeed were some strange ducks in the Eagles, yet nonetheless they cared for Edelgard.

Petra came by after. She requested if she could take Edelgard’s hand and kneel over the bed to utter a prayer to the Flame Spirit to protect her soul. Manuela agreed, as long as the foreign princess didn’t apply too much pressure to the weakened girl’s hand. So Petra took Edelgard’s hand with the tenderness of a mother handling their child, crouched by the bed and rested her forehead against it. Murmurs in Brigidan were uttered by Petra as the former star silently concocted a liquid that would hopefully wake up Edelgard tomorrow. Once done Petra uttered her gratitude to Manuela and left.

Linhardt arrived with a stack of books. Manuela blinked inquisitively towards him as he placed them down. A nonchalant expression from him met her puzzled gaze.

“These books contain remedies from Dagda, Almyra and Sreng to deal with organ failure. I’ve skim read a few so I can fill you in and assist you.”

Quite an odd way of him displaying his care for Edelgard... Whilst it was pointless, for Manuela was versed in such remedies, she thanked him and told him that she can handle it on her own. He expressed astonishment at this, which made her scold him for thinking her limited in scope. Linhardt apologised (was he genuine? It was hard to tell with his dry tone) and left her. He was more abrupt than Hubert…

Caspar came soon after. He looked extremely frustrated and guilt ridden like Ferdinand before. From the corner of her eye Manuela noticed that boy’s puffy cheeks. He had been crying. Caspar shivered with disgust and clenched his fist as he belittled himself for not helping her before. Manuela went to intervene, only for the boy to bolt out the room. She had noticed tears in his eyes when he went pass her. 

Dorothea was the last to arrive. There was a wistful look in her forest green eyes. She sat down on the stool and regarded her fallen friend with remorse. She asked Manuela how she was doing and the former star answered, albeit with half-honesty, that Edelgard was recovering quite wonderfully. A heavy sigh could be heard from Dorothea. Her posture slouched.

“Hey Edie… I see you… well, I can’t say you look better but… you’re in capable hands.” Dorothea uttered, her voice sounding strained the more she talked.

Crying could be heard from where Manuela stood. Dorothea then bent forward to cry against Edelgard’s stomach. Alarmed Manuela tried to reach out to her friend, only to halt when she started speaking again.

“You-you told me that when you’ll become emperor you’d abolish the concept of nobility…!” Dorothea hic-coughed miserably. She took the heir’s hand to squeeze it. “Then you need to live Edie otherwise… otherwise…!”

Manuela intervened by resting a hand upon Dorothea’s shoulder. The student then stood up and embraced her old colleague to cry against. Words of comfort were exchanged as Manuela gently patted her hand on Dorothea’s back. Once Dorothea felt better she retracted from the embrace. She apologised for breaking down, which Manuela gently brushed aside and informed her that it showed that she cares. With that said Dorothea brushed aside the dry tears and left. 

Alone Manuela turned to the lightly breathing heir that all the Eagles were worried about. Whilst it was a sombre situation a light smile found itself upon the physician. 

“You should be grateful to have so many wonderful friends that care about you,” she spoke soothingly. She rested a hand on Edelgard’s forehead. “Now don’t you disappoint them by not waking up.”

* * *

Soft murmurs were heard in the night.

Manuela woke from the chair she was sleeping in. Groggily she blinked to wake herself up. It sounded like it came from within the room. Those murmurs grew more panicky and strangled. That voice… Immediately, as if someone had poured cold water on her, Manuela shot up and went to Edelgard’s side. The heir was lolling her head back and forth. Beneath her eyelids her eyes moved back and forth. Sweat decorated and rained down against her forehead to her lips. 

“Leave him alone…! I won’t let you take him! Helmut-_no, come back!__Helmut! Helmut-!_” 

The girl started to thrash and cry out in agony. Tears ran down her face and stained the pillow. A bit of blood spilled from her mouth (which fortunately was due to her biting her lips and nothing worse). Manuela quickly rushed over to gently shake Edelgard by the shoulders to calm her. Whimpers escaped the heir as Manuela desperately tried to ease her. In the corner of her eye Manuela noticed the teddy bear that Bernadetta brought. In a blink she grabbed it, gently pried open Edelgard’s clenched fists with another hand, and placed the bear upon her person. Slowly the whimpering started to quieten as the heir felt the fur of the toy against her. Gently Manuela placed a hand above Edelgard’s to tenderly bush it. Tears still ran down her face, yet her thrashing and cries came to a halt. 

“No more… Please, no more…!”

Manuela’s eyes softened as the semi-unconscious girl before her still continued to hoarsely murmur to herself. Throughout the night she sat on the stool where she thumbed Edelgard’s hand. The murmurs began to die down. She fell asleep with the feeling of the heir slipping a finger through her hand to squeeze for comfort.

* * *

Lilac eyes shot up in alarm.

Nausea consumed Edelgard’s being as she blinked to adjust to the sunlight. Some metallic taste filled her mouth: blood, specifically dry blood. Something soft was felt upon her stomach, akin to that of a… teddy bear? Weakly she tilted her head to examine the area before her. There indeed was a teddy bear against her body. She was topless, which made her ears ring in shame regarding how her scars seemed displayed for all to ridicule or express pity. Looking around the room it quickly dawned on her that she was in the infirmary. Contemplating how she came here made her recall the last thing: collapsing in Bernadetta’s room. Damn it… she must have caused a scene…

“Ah you’re awake! Don’t move around too much!” Came the familiar voice of Manuela.

Tilting her head Edelgard saw Manuela come over with a smile of utmost relief. There were some bags under her eyes; she must have been taking care of her all night. Edelgard’s expression softened in shame at this. Slowly she got up on her elbows.

“You gave all the Eagles quite a fright,” Manuela continued as she brought some liquid for the heir to drink. Edelgard grumbled in embarrassment when Manuela helped lift her head to sip the liquid. “You’ve been out cold for sometime.” 

“How… how long have I been out?” Edelgard inquired.

“Three days,” Manuela answered. Edelgard’s eyes shot up in flabbergast. A crossed look came upon the physician. “What were you trying to accomplish by playing tough? You should have reported to me much earlier!” 

Edelgard bit her lips to keep herself collected. Her eyebrows furrowed cantankerously at the older woman. “I did not wish to burden-”

“You could have died! You had the symptoms of organ failure!” Manuela shot back with a deepening scowl. “Do you have any idea how worried your Eagles were? They felt horrible for not pushing you to come here!” 

At that Edelgard’s anger diminished.

Her Eagles felt terrible for not pushing her? It wasn’t their faults at all-they shouldn’t feel in the slightest guilty. To hear that she had brought such unspeakable misery to them made her melancholic and disgusted with herself. At the same time she was beyond startled. They cared about her? What did she do to warrant their compassion? Did they see her as a friend? The thought brought a warm feeling of the likes she has not felt in seemingly forever. Although she did not know if she deserved it she felt honoured. 

“Do you have a history of organ failure? Any medical conditions I should know of?” 

Edelgard flinched at the question. It dawned on her that the symptoms she suffered were the result of her twin Crests. It was unnatural for a human to harbour two Crests. She had symptoms before, such as fatigue and the occasional cough of blood, but nothing as severe as now. Contemplating about it made her wonder how much longer she had to live. Perhaps a year or two… maybe five tops. She will have to make the most of her time at the academy.

“No I do not…” She lied through gritted teeth. 

“You’re not the best liar dear so fess up; I’m your physician after all,” Manuela spoke dryly with a cocked eyebrow. Clearly she was not in the mood for games.

Edelgard shot a trenchant glare in hopes of silencing Manuela. “I don’t have the luxury to share such knowledge.” 

Manuela growled belligerently at the girl. “What ludicrous nonsense! Edelgard if this knowledge can save your life-”

“There are some things out of your grasp, Professor Manuela, so I would appreciate it if you respected my wishes.” 

A tense silence filled the room. The two continued to glare at each other for some time. Eventually Manuela gave in to Edelgard’s stance, much to the utmost relief of the heir. Without a word Manuela fetched some bottled liquid and passed it to Edelgard. When Edelgard took it she blinked suspiciously at the contents. Looking up at Manuela the future emperor noticed a soft expression on her.

“This will help you sleep better and not sleep-talk.”

Edelgard froze. A shaky gasp escaped her, and her eyes flickered with trepidation. She nearly dropped the bottle with how wobbly her hand was. Her heart hammered uncontrollably against her sternum. Just breathe. 

“…Did I say anything revealing?” She breathed out a question. 

“Not really.” Edelgard was unsure if she should find that answer reassuring or not. “I won’t pry. Hopefully this drink will make sure no one may overhear you.”

Edelgard uttered her sincerest gratitude. Manuela then took the bottle and placed it away. The future emperor opened her mouth to inquire why, only for Manuela to respond that she still had to recover. Edelgard rebutted that she had homework to catch up on, but Manuela shut her down. A whine from Edelgard indicated that she still had some way until she recovers. Her thoughts then went to her fellow Eagles that had worried about her. It would be… lovely to see them again. They can scold her for her stubbornness that was fine (she did deserve it), but they should not feel bad. If she can’t see them now then perhaps she can request Manuela to have them visit her.

“May the Eagles… come visit me today? I want to see how they are and assure them that I will be fine,” Edelgard asked kindly, a pink blush of embarrassment etched on her face.

Manuela nodded and smiled. “They can. I’ll go and fetch them.”

The widest smile that Edelgard has ever had found itself upon her face. “Thank you.”

* * *

One would not expect Edelgard to be nervous. Yet she could not help but fear how the Eagles would react to her. Yes she is their leader so naturally they would show respect but… she honestly didn’t know what to expect. They had every right to ridicule her, even shout at her. She just wanted to make them know that it was none of their fault for what happened. One of her hands played with the teddy bear’s ear to ease her nerves. How silly she was acting… but she was not used to being cared for.

The door slammed open and a seeming endless army of students rushed up to her. Yelping she shot up on her elbows and found herself surrounded by the Eagles, all who spoke above one another. Their eyes glistened with rapturous delight. Some, like Dorothea and Caspar, had tears in their eyes as they grinned merrily at her. Once they stopped trying to speak over one other they settled down and gave one another the patience to talk. 

“Lady Edelgard how are you feeling?” Hubert started with his yellow eyes staring into her soul to see the truth.

“Much better, thanks to all of you,” Edelgard answered with honesty as she eyed everyone. “Forgive me for having worried you all so badly.”

“You are more stupid than you look,” Linhardt dryly remarked. Before anyone could ridicule his bluntness he let out a light smile and added, “I presume you learnt your lesson.”

Edelgard gave an affirmative solemn nod. She opened her mouth to say something, only to feel someone-no, two people-embrace her in a hug. Startled she regarded the two. Dorothea and Caspar clung to her as if for dear life.

“Don’t you ever act so careless again Edie!” Dorothea warned with a sniffle.

“I’m the only one meant to be the fool here, not you!” Caspar spoke into the heir’s shoulder, a hic-cough escaping him. 

For the first time Edelgard was utterly speechless. She had no idea how to respond. These were not the reactions she had expected. This was all too much. Tears started to form in her eyes. Awkwardly she rubbed circles against the two’s backs and whispered apologetically to them. When Manuela scolded the two for potentially harming Edelgard they backed off.

“I am grate… er, grateful to the Flame Spirit for protecting you,” Petra commented proudly with her brown eyes gleaming. “I had been doing the prayer for them to guide you back to the living.”

Bernadetta squeezed through the group and pointed to the teddy bear. “Um, I hope Mr Fluff helped you recover…”

Edelgard smiled and passed the toy over to the timid girl. “He most certainly did.”

“Rest as much as you can so you can come back to class,” Ferdinand spoke with a hand clenched in determination. “We need our house leader to guide us.”

Edelgard was… overwhelmed.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She lowered her head to try and hide them from everyone. But they noticed the tears fall to the bed. Some of the students freaked out and thought she was growing ill. Edelgard felt truly blessed to have such a wonderful group of people. This group won’t last forever, and they may even turn on her, but at this moment she felt truly happy.

No matter what happens in her life she will cherish the Black Eagles. 

She couldn’t be any happier. 


End file.
